


Segunda oportunidad

by wesleyoso



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2024, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, RPS - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyoso/pseuds/wesleyoso
Summary: En 2024, Jared consigue que Jensen y Misha aparezcan en un episodio de su serie, Walker.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Jensen/Misha
Comments: 20
Kudos: 18





	1. Segunda oportunidad, parte 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se ha creado para el Mes de Misha Collins 2020.  
> Ya estaba casi terminado cuando noticias de la trama de WALKER y noticias de The Boys, temporada 3, me han caído como jarro de agua fría, estropeando mi predicción de futuro XD.  
> Podemos tomar este fic como un universo alternativo.

SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

En 2024 la serie que protagonizaba Jared Padalecki, Walker, había entrado en su cuarta temporada pero los productores no se engañaban. Sabían que gran parte del éxito se debía a la legión de fans que Jared había traído consigo al finalizar Supernatural. Muchos de sus compañeros habían pasado ya por la serie. Esos capítulos siempre eran los que más audiencia tenían en la temporada. La expectación crecía con cada capítulo porque durante la serie a veces se había mencionado al hermano de Walker sin mostrarle y todo el mundo daba por hecho que Jensen sería el que interpretase el papel.

Lo cierto es que casi desde el principio esa había sido la idea, pero Jensen había ido rechazando ideas por muy manidas, sosas o simplemente por estar ocupado con su carrera.

Misha era curiosamente, el otro miembro del cast que nunca había salido en ningún capítulo. Al contrario que a Jensen, a él nunca se lo habían pedido. Cuando acabó Supernatural Misha se había convertido en un activista a tiempo completo. Defensor de causas nobles, ahora estaba más metido en política que nunca y con las elecciones a la vuelta de la esquina, mucha gente daba por sentado que Misha sería uno de los nuevos candidatos a senador por el partido demócrata. Él jamás se había pronunciado al respecto pero los que le conocían bien sabían que él nunca se postularía para ningún cargo, prefería ayudar al mundo a su manera.

Pero los productores de Walker eran muy conservadores y no veían con buenos ojos que un actor fuera tan abierto con sus posturas políticas.

\- Hombre, Jay. Me pillas saliendo del estudio. ¿Estás en Austin?

\- ¡¡Mr. Grammy me ha contestado el teléfono a la primera!! Esto me da esperanzas. ¿Será hoy mi día de suerte?

Jensen sonrió en silencio. Eso quería decir que Jared le llamaba con un objetivo. 

\- La última vez que me lo pediste ya te dije cuál era el trato. ¿Ha cambiado algo esta vez?

\- Jensen, esta vez es la última temporada. Me han llamado esta mañana para confirmar. No quiero acabar la serie sin que mi hermano venga a visitarme.

\- Ya sabes lo que pienso.

\- Yo también le quiero en la serie, ¿Vale? Pero no soy el productor, no pinto nada. Las cosas no son como en Supernatural, tío. Al final solo soy un empleado más.

\- Tú mismo has dicho que es la última temporada, no pierden nada y sabes perfectamente que la gente se volvería loca. Team free will juntos de nuevo. ¿Lo intentarás?

\- No puedo prometer nada.

\- Pues yo sí. Te prometo algo, Jared. Consigue que Misha y yo salgamos en el mismo capítulo y os regalo una canción para cerrar el episodio. ¿Cómo te suena?

\- Parece que tienes más ganas de actuar con Misha que conmigo…

\- Ohhhh, ¿noto celos en tu voz, cariño? Sabes que tengo amor para los dos. Venga, llámame cuando esté listo. Tengo el siguiente álbum prácticamente acabado. Si Steve puede hacer los arreglos yo tendría unas semanas para hacer un episodio. 

Jensen colgó el teléfono y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a trabajar en un set. Al acabar Supernatural se había dado cuenta de que la música era su vida pero aún llevaba dentro el gusanillo de actuar y nadie mejor que su hermano, como llamaba cariñosamente a Jared, para sacarlo a pasear un poco. Bueno, su hermano...y Misha. Nunca había sentido por Misha lo mismo que por Jared. Eran sentimientos igual de intensos pero totalmente diferentes.

El final de Supernatural había sido muy dramático. Tras el parón debido a la pandemia que asoló el mundo en 2020, cualquiera habría pensado que las series y películas darían un toque positivo para animar a la gente. No fue el caso de Supernatural. 

Y lo que era peor, Dean no había podido despedirse de Cas como les habría gustado a los dos. Una última escena en la que decirse todo lo que sentían. Jensen y Misha habían hablado muchas veces entre bromas de hacer un vídeo casero, mostrar un final alternativo en el que Dean y Cas se daban una oportunidad, pero esas conversaciones siempre acaban con un "hay que hacerlo, tío"...y ya. 

De repente sintió muchas ganas de hablar con Misha, y le mandó un mensaje. 

-"¿Tiene planes para cenar mi ángel de la guarda?"

\- "¿Quién eres? Nuevo móvil.”

-"¿Nunca te cansas del mismo chiste?"

-"No"

\- "¿No te cansas o no tienes planes?"

-“LOL. No a las dos. ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?”

\- “Tengo el sitio perfecto en mente.”

***

Jensen estaba sentado en una mesa al fondo, de espaldas a la puerta. Desde sus tiempos de Supernatural había cogido esa costumbre. Era una manera sutil de esconderse de la gente y evitar mantener contacto visual con desconocidos que era algo que le ponía bastante nervioso. Había llegado antes de la hora acordada y ahora se arrepentía porque odiaba esperar. 

Había hablado con Jared de nuevo y tenía buenas noticias. Siempre que Jensen cumpliera su palabra y le pusiera una canción al capítulo, daban luz verde a la tan ansiada reunión del team free will.

Jared le había dicho que ya había varias ideas para el capítulo sobre la mesa y que en un par de días le enviarían los detalles.

Jensen le había pedido ser él el que se lo contará a Misha y aunque a regañadientes, había accedido. El también quería ver la cara de Misha al escuchar las noticias.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando dos manos se posaron en sus ojos suavemente. Sonriendo, puso sus manos sobre las que le cegaban y dijo:

-Reconocería esas manos tan fuertes y viriles en cualquier parte. Gracias por venir, Jared.

-Capullo.

Misha se sentó riéndose en el banco de enfrente.

\- No mientas, sé que sueñas cada noche con mis manos recorriendo tu cuerpo. 

\- Cierto, todavía me debes un masaje después de la paliza del otro día.

Misha se había mudado a Texas tras finalizar la serie y Jensen y él se veían casi todos los meses para cenar, hacer algún deporte juntos o ver algún concierto. A veces sus familias se les unían pero se acababan aburriendo por todos los chistes privados y los “había que estar ahí”, dejándoles solos muchas veces para finalizar las veladas.

La paliza a la que se refería Jensen era un “paseo” que habían dado por un valle cercano a la casa de Misha. Se suponía que era una ruta de unas 3 horas, y después tenían pensado comer con sus familias, todos juntos, en casa de Misha. Al final Misha no conocía tan bien el terreno como él creía y se habían perdido. Siendo los dos muy cabezotas, se habían negado a que Vicki les fuera a buscar y acabaron llegando solo a cenar, totalmente agotados, y de un humor de perros.

\- Cuando tú quieras - dijo Misha crujiendo sus dedos - me emplearé a fondo con esa espalda. 

Jensen sonrió como siempre que Misha hacía algún comentario con doble sentido. No pudo aguantar más y le soltó:

\- He hablado con Jared. Sobre Walker.

\- Ah, eso es genial. ¿Por fín te has decidido? Llevo años diciéndote que aceptes salir, ya sabes que yo soy un caso perdido. 

\- Es la última temporada. Quieren acabar con una buena audiencia y saben que el Team Free Will hará que la gente se pegue a la TV como nunca.

\- Hmmm…. Team Free Will? 

\- Sí, los tres. Jared, tú y yo. Están preparando un guión y en unos días lo recibiremos.

\- Wow, WOW. ¿Pero cómo, cuándo? No he hablado con Jared en 3 meses, solo mensajes en el grupo. ¿Me estás vacilando, Jensen? Si es una broma, gracia lo que se dice gracia, no tiene. ¿Por qué no me ha llamado?

\- Pero ¿Tú me ves reírme? Es en serio. Le dije a Jared que no te llamara, quería decírtelo yo, ver qué cara ponías. Y ha merecido la pena. ¿Qué, te apetece rodar de nuevo con nosotros? 

Misha estaba sin palabras, y para ser él, eso era decir mucho. 

\- ¿Y a qué se debe este cambio? Has tenido algo que ver, ¿no es cierto?

\- Bueno, digamos que la banda sonora de la serie se va a ver mejorada en un 5 millones por ciento.

\- Qué modesto - dijo Misha con una mueca.

\- No pareces contento.

\- No me interpretes mal, Jensen. Sabes que me muero de ganas de trabajar contigo otra vez, pero mi ego de casi 50 años considera humillante que tengas que pagar para que me contraten. 

\- Sabes que no es así. Otras series te adoran, están deseando tenerte y eres tú el que no quiere. Deja de rutar y alégrate. Va a ser épico.

Misha asintió más relajado y haciendo una seña al camarero se dispusieron a pedir su cena.


	2. Segunda oportunidad, parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desenlace, más o menos, de lo que iba a ser un one shot.

Tres días después Jensen recibió un email de Jared, con un archivo adjunto. En el estado solo decía “LOL”. El email estaba dirigido a Jensen y a Misha. 

Sin abrir el archivo adjunto llamó a Misha.

\- ¿Has abierto el email de Jared?

\- LOL.

\- Si, ese.

\- No, quiero decir LOL. Lo he leído ya dos veces. 

\- Ah, yo acabo de verlo. Creo que es un borrador de nuestro capítulo. No lo he leído aún. ¿Es bueno?

\- Lo dicho, LOL.

\- No me toques los cojones, Misha. 

\- Te daré un espoiler, marido. Creo que el final que no tuvimos en Supernatural lo vamos a tener aquí.

\- Lo leo y te llamo. 

Y Jensen colgó, algo mosqueado porque realmente tenía que haberlo leído antes de llamar a Misha. Pero así era en los tiempos de Supernatural. Cada vez que les llegaba un email con guiones, notas o cualquier cosa relativa a un episodio, llamaba a Misha, porque sabía que Misha se levantaba con las gallinas, y probablemente ya habría leído todos los emails y archivos recibidos antes de desayunar incluso. Le gustaba saber la opinión de Misha en todas las escenas que compartían. 

Cuando tenía escenas con Jared las comentaba con él justo después de leerlas, porque tanto Jared como Jensen tenían visiones muy similares de la relación de los hermanos, y no le aportaba nada nuevo la opinión de Jared, que básicamente era la misma que la suya.

Se preparó una cafetera gigante (180 páginas de guión significaba muchas notas al pie, teniendo en cuenta que Walker tenía muchas escenas de tiroteos y persecuciones) y se fue a su estudio deseoso de ver que era eso de “marido” que le había dicho Misha.

Se acababa de sentar y le llegó el sonido del móvil.

\- “¿Lo has leído ya? Voy de camino”

Jensen suspiró. 

\- No Misha, no lo he leído.

\- Llegaré en una hora, tienes tiempo de leer las escenas más importantes. Así ensayamos un poco. ; )

¿Pero qué tenemos que ensayar que no podamos hacer frente al espejo? Pensó Jensen que se estaba impacientando y había comenzado a imprimir el guión a doble cara en la impresora del estudio. Odiaba leer en la pantalla del ordenador. Le gustaba pintarrajear sus guiones, llevarlos encima de un lado a otro, anotar con un lápiz…

Se acomodó en el sofá y comenzó a leer con interés. El episodio se iba a emitir como mid season finale, lo que quería decir que en un par de semanas tendrían que empezar a rodar. A primera vista el capítulo iba a tener dos historias: una sería el caso de la semana, un asesino en serie que operaba en la ciudad y otra sería la del hermano de Walker. Al final ambas historias estarían conectadas.

Poco se sabía de este hermano de Walker. A veces se había hablado de él, pero cuando alguien le preguntaba Walker siempre respondía con un lacónico, “Prefiero no hablar de ello”.

Jason, el hermano, había salido del armario bastante tarde, llevando una doble vida hasta ese momento. Sus padres se lo habían tomado muy mal, al igual que sus hermanos. Walker quería a su hermano y él no le había tratado mal, pero no le había defendido. Jason se había sentido traicionado ya que la relación que tenía con él siempre había sido de mayor complicidad que con el resto de la familia y abandonó la ciudad poco después.

Hablaban por teléfono en navidades, cumpleaños y nada más. Jason ni siquiera había ido a la boda de Walker. Cuando la esposa de Walker murió, le mandó una preciosa corona de flores pero no se acercó a la ciudad.

Este capítulo prometía ser muy emotivo y Jensen sonrió. Ok, “si quieren drama, podemos hacer drama” - pensó con satisfacción.

Toda esta información estaba en un archivo adjunto con notas sobre los personajes y la relación con los protagonistas de la serie. 

La impresora finalmente escupió las últimas páginas del archivo y una palabra de la última página llamó su atención. 

“Besa” …¿qué beso? “Jason besa a su marido apasionadamente bajo la mirada de Walker”.

Jensen releyó esa escena unas cuantas veces. ¿Iba a besar a Misha en una serie? “Por fín” dijo una vocecita en su interior. 

\- Por fín. 

Repitió en voz alta. Tras el final de Supernatural y con la perspectiva que dan los años, Jensen se había dado cuenta de lo que muchos fans llevaban tiempo diciendo. La relación de Castiel con Dean se había construido como una relación romántica desde prácticamente el primer día. El triste y catastrófico final que le dieron a Castiel era algo que muchos fans habían sufrido como un ataque a la relación. Misha también lo había pasado mal, ya que parecía que sus 11 años en la serie no habían significado nada. Tras algunas convenciones con la serie acabada, muchas lecturas y un revisionado de la serie con la mente más abierta, Jensen no podía dejar de pensar en finales alternativos. Sam creando una escuela de cazadores en la que Dean y Cas serían profesores, Dean y Cas cazando juntos y Sam siendo el nuevo Dios en el Cielo, Jack tomando el relevo de los cazadores con Claire...Cada vez que quedaba con Misha le comentaba nuevas ideas en las que siempre,siempre, Dean y Cas acababan juntos.

Misha solo sonreía y decía si, hay que hacerlo.

Y ahora tenía ahí delante un guión en el que la última escena era un beso apasionado entre Misha y él, bajo la atenta mirada de Jared.

Miró el reloj al tiempo que oía un motor acercarse a su verja. 

\- No has tardado nada.

Misha se bajó del coche, sonriendo. Iba a cumplir 50 años pronto y sus ojos tenían algunas arrugas más pero seguían teniendo una vida y un color que ningún veinteañero podía igualar. 

\- No podía esperar a ver tu cara de Dean.

\- ¿Mi cara de Dean?

\- Es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando desde hace 4 años, Jensen. No me importan los nombres que nos den en el guion, no me importa la trama que nos lleve a esa escena. Solo me importa que miles de personas tendrán el final que merecen, Dean y Castiel, juntos por fin, como pareja.

\- Entonces vete poniendo tu cara de Cas, no hay tiempo que perder para conseguir que esa escena salga perfecta. 

\- Vaya, vaya, alguien está ansioso por probar estos labios, ¿no?

Jensen le pasó un brazo por los hombros, aprovechando esos centímetros de más que tenía sobre él y le besó cariñosamente en la cabeza.

\- Ni te lo imaginas, Cas. Ni te lo imaginas.


End file.
